I Hear Ticking
by Everybody Lies1
Summary: The NCIS team is being targeted by an unkown person with a link to the team.They must figure out who it is or have dire consequences.Each team member will be put to the test, emotionally and physically.All of this with a healthy dosing of NCIS humor.
1. Chapter 1

**I know that I have not been on Fanfiction in quite a while and to that I apologize. And I know that I still have stories to finish, but I need to work on a new story to get my gears working first. Then I probably will update. So here it goes, I have finished a couple of NCIS stories before, so hopefully I will be able to finish this one. Enjoy!**

**I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.**

* * *

"McGee, Ziva, you two go in through the back. DiNozzo and I will go through the front."

The two agents nodded and quickly hurried around the house, while Gibbs and Tony entered cautiously, through the front door.

It was already half open which was never a good sign. Either there was going to be a dead person lying on the ground or someone much more unfriendly. Guns in hands the four agents swept through the downstairs, nothing. They then headed upstairs. Nothing in the first bedroom or bathroom, nor in the office. They proceeded down the hall and they came upon the last room, where the door was closed. Tony got on the other side of it and Gibbs nodded at him.

Tony flung open the door and they all rushed in pointing their guns all around. There was no dead body or murderer waiting for them. McGee sighed, "We might have a hostage situation."

"Who is a lazy person," said Ziva.

"NCIS got an emergency call from our suspect Sydney Davinson that someone broke in. But we can't even find signs of a struggle," said Gibbs, "It doesn't make since."

"But it-" began McGee who was then shushed by Tony.

"What do you-" but Ziva was not able to finish because Tony then did a loud shush again.

He put his ear on the wall and they all waited, until he turned around and looked at them, his face whiter than before, "I hear ticking."

Immediately the whole team went into action mode, "Should we try to disable it?" asked Ziva.

"It's in the wall," said Tony, "I don't think that we'll be able to get at it in time."

"We don't know how big it is. It could take out this whole street," Gibbs explained, "we have to take it out."

McGee made a weird noise.

"Any thing to add, Agent McGee?"

" No, uh, its just that I think that we should call the bomb squad," stammered McGee.

Tony shook his head, "And what if they don't get here in time? Ziva you know who to disable bombs, right?"

"You have seen me do it before."

"Good," he knocked one the wall causing the other three to flinch, "This wall is hollow so we should be able to cut through it with a knife."

Ziva took out a knife hidden on the side of her leg and handed it to Tony. He began to cut. "Be careful, there might be wires attached to the wall," cautioned Gibbs.

Tony smiled as he began on the second side of the square he was cutting, " Boss, I am hurt, didn't you know careful was my middle name?"

"If there wasn't a bomb in that wall, DiNozzo..."

For the rest of the time the team held their breath until finally Tony pried of the square of plaster and wood, a bomb was revealed the ticking now became audible for everyone to hear.

Ziva took the knife from Tony and knelt down in front of the opening, "Okay, this isn't the easiest one to disable but I might still be able to do it."

"What do the red numbers say?" asked McGee.

Ziva sighed, "Not all bombs have big numbers displaying their time of explosion, McGee."

"So we don't know when its going to go off?" said McGee, worry evident in his voice.

"You can leave if you want to," Gibbs answered.

McGee shook his head, "I'm staying, Boss."

Gibbs nodded, "I knew you would."

"Hey, so would I," said Tony.

"I am trying to disable a bomb here!" came Ziva's exasperated voice. They all became silent.

After a minute Tony became restless, "Any progress yet?"

" I almost got it I just need to cut this and..." She quickly cut through the wire and nothing happened, until a voice came.

"Nice try Agents David, McGee, DiNozzo, and Gibbs. Now would be the time to start running."

They didn't need to be told twice, there were no windows large enough to jump out of so they all flew down the stairs. The team ran across the lawn and jumped behind the car.

They were just in time for then the house exploded sending a massive shock wave and debris their way. It took them a moment to come to their wits.

"Everybody okay?" asked Gibbs.

They all nodded, "Cuts and bruises," replied McGee.

Tony stood up to get a a better look, "Don't worry it only took out the vacant house on one side of it and the empty lot on the other side o-"

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled and he pulled Tony down by the wrist, another bomb went off from the rubble. More debris came flying and another massive shock wave.

"Thanks, boss," Tony said in an exasperated voice.

Gibbs said nothing but he head slapped him.

"Well," said Ziva through heavy breaths, "Someone is clearly out to get us. And apparently that bomb was just a way for us to meet him or her."

" I would of preferred a hand shake," said Tony."Ow!"

* * *

**So what do you think? What did you like, dislike, and anything you want to comment about? I will update late tonight or early tomorrow, I will! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank again the people that have reviewed my first chapter. And I would like to think the many people who alerted this story and who made it their favorite story. There were too many to reply to personally and so I would like to thank you here. So I have kept my word and I have updated the day after. Thanks again!**

**I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Back at the NCIS Gibbs's team were working hard to discover who was behind that attack. McGee put a BOLO on Sydney Davis but he could not get her were abouts. Ziva was making a list of the team's enemies, which was a very long list, and Gibbs's was checking any past cases were the name Davis could have showed up. Mean while Tony was down in the lab with Abby working on their latest case.

"Hmm, the finger prints-" but his sentence was interrupted by another one of Abby's hugs.

"Abby, I think that we're okay. It was probably just a freak thing." Abby then broke away from him.

"No, Tony, it was not a freak thing! A freak thing is like your bike losing a wheel while your riding it. You don't know why it happened but you get it fixed and then it works fine. No more problems because it was a freak thing. But when a person addresses you by name then it is not a freak thing. If you are riding your bike and a creepy voice comes saying, 'So long Abby Schuitio' and your wheel falls off then it is not a freak thing!"

Abby was breathing heavily and Tony handed her the Cafe-Pow that was on her desk, " Drink." Abby took it and slurped it hurriedly and then took another breathe, but Tony spoke first.

" Gibbs, Ziva, and McGee are all working hard on finding out who set that bomb off. Meanwhile we still have a case and it needs to be solved, which is were I come in," a beeping sound then went off, "Would you do the honors?"

Abby gave him another hug and then went right to business, "This doesn't tell us much. All of the blood that you and Ziva found all belong to Petty Officer Mark Davinson. I think that-"

Tony's cell phone rang and he gave an apologetic look at Abby, "DiNozzo," after two seconds he quickly snapped his phone shut, "We found were Sydney Davinson is," Tony then rushed to the elevator doors, "Bye, Abbs!"

"Be careful!"

"Middle name," called back Tony.

* * *

_Bull pen._

Tony jogged into the bull pen, "Where is she?"

"I found records that she rented a car and then a put a BOLO on that. Immediately it showed us the parking lot at a local Wallmart, only seven miles from here," explained McGee.

They all started walking toward the elevator with weapons at reaching point, "We're taking two cars," said Gibbs, "McGee and DiNozzo go in one, Ziva your with me."

The elevator doors closed and they started going down, "Ziva and I will go in plain sight and try to attack her. DiNozzo use the sniper in the trunk of you car to cover us, and McGee you stilll have the BOLO going right?"

McGee nodded and opened up his laptop showing the BOLO.

"Okay, Tony will be in the passenger seat," Tony shot a glare at McGee while he smiled, "with the sniper. McGee will be in the drivers seat ready to drive after Sydney is she decides to start driving away."

"Got it boss."

_In the car with Tony and McGee._

* * *

Tony did a loud sigh, "Could you go a little faster, McGee?"

"The speed limit is 30 and I'm going 35."

"Thirty-five! One this same road Gibbs would be doing at least 50. They are probably already there."

"Do you really want me to start driving like Gibbs?" asked McGee.

"No,no,no, just a little faster, that's all," said Tony quickly.

"Here's forty, are you happy? Check the BOLO for me."

Tony opened up the lab top, "Yup, it's still in the same place. This doesn't seem right to me, McGee. What about you? What does your little McGut say to you?"

"The same thing. Could it be another trap?"

"Maybe..I don't know what Gibbs is thinking. He could be trying-"

Gunshots rand through the air and the drivers side window shattered. McGee yelped out in pain and the car started swerving out of control. Tony tried to grab the wheel and then they went of the road, crashing into a tree. The air bags inflated and Tony batted his away. Dismissing his own injuries he checked on the agent next to him. McGee was unconsciouse probably from the air bag, Tony could see a bruise forming on his partners face. But the important thing was that he was still breathing.

Then he saw blood, drip onto one of McGee's legs. With closer examination Tony saw that he had been shot in the left arm twice while their was nother bullet in his seat and embedded into the steering wheel. Tony quickly got out of the car, ignoring the pain that it brought him. He went to the other side of the car and unbuckled McGee, sliding him onto the ground. And leaning him up against the car. Tony dialed 911 on his phone, thankfully because of McGee's BOLO he knew exactly were they were.

He snapped his phone shut and looked at the gunshot wounds more closely. One was two inches above his elbow, while the other one was an inch below his elbbow. The bleeding wasn't too bad, defently not life threatening within the next ten minutes. But he still bandaged his coat around McGee's arm. He dialed a number on his phone again, "Boss,..." angry barks from Gibbs came, "Yeah, I know, but on the way their McGee's been shot and an ambulance is one the way."

Those were the only words that Tony had to say, he knew that Gibbs had hung up. He looked at his partner again and swore under his breathe, when he found who did this...

He could here the siren of an ambulance in the distance, and cringed. Would this be the first of many times he would have to hear that dreaded sound? Finally it arrived and the paramedics rushed down and strapped McGee onto the stretcher, luckily there was no oxygen mask put on, so his breathing must still be stable.

They were putting McGee into the ambulance and Tony jumped in their with him. But the ambulance was too crowded a couple medics gave him a sympathetic look. But thankfully Gibbs and Ziva arrived just as the doors were being closed.

Tony quickly jumped into the back seat, "Bethesda," Tony ordered his boss and Gibbs didn't complain about that he stepped on the pedal and they sped off.

* * *

**That's chapter two! I am really proud of this one, and I will update soon. Possibly even later today.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And so I have to thank everyone again for their reviews. DianeMcl personally because there wasn't a URL I could reply to. And thank you for all of the favorites and alerts. There will of course be Tony/Gibbs father and son going on, for those of you who have asked. But I needed to give the other characters some spot light too, because they are also extremely awesome.**

**I do not own NCIS or any of its characters.**

* * *

Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva made it to the hospital shortly after the ambulance did. They rushed into the waiting room and asked on McGee's condition. The nurse sighed and dialed a number, "News on Mr. McGee?"

She then hung up, "I have good news, your friend is stable and the gunshots have not ruptured any tendants. I am sure that he will make a quick recovery. Now what about you?" said the nurse motioning to Tony.

"What about me? Tim is the one who was rushed into the hospital not me," he walked over to one of the chairs and sat down. The nurse opened her mouth to say something but Gibbs gave her a nod which meant, 'I got it.' He sat down next to Tony and sighed.

"Damn it, DiNozzo. You never go easy on yourself."

"It's hard to feel good when your partner gets shot _twice_ and you get out spot clean."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows, "Is that so? Did ya ever look down at yourself?"

Tony glanced at him body. Shards of glass were sticking out of his entire left side, and now that he thought about it he could feel a big bruise forming were the seat belt had restrained him, "Okay so not entirely spot clean, but you get the point, Boss."

"No I don't. And I swear if you say that if it was your fault then I think that the nurse is going to have to restrain me," he lowered his voice, "It's that bastard who set of that bomb's fault."

"Do you have any ideas who it could be?" asked Tony in an equaly low voice.

"Only about every person that we have ever encountered."

Then a running Abby entered the room, "Where is he! Is Timmy okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine, Abbs."

Abby's eyes widened, "Fine! That's not what I heard! Ziva texted me and told me Tony and McGee got into a car accident, and that McGee got shot, Gibbs. S-h-o-t," Abby said frantically.

Gibbs got up and put both of his hands on her shoulders, "He and Tony were driving to were we thought Sydney Davinson was. On the way there shots were fired at them and two hit McGee in the arm, then they crashed."

"So he'll live, right?

"Yeah, he'll live, Abbs."

"Okay, so wheres Tony?"

Gibbs motioned behind him and Abby did a jumping hug onto Tony, "I was so worried!"

"Thanks Abbs," said Tony in a pained voice "But, it's McGee you have to worry about not me."

Abby quickly jumped up, "That hug didn't feel right," she looked at Tony closely and then spun around to Gibbs, "There is glass in Tony! Glass should not be in Tony! It should be in a window or in a cupboard, not in Tony."

Gibbs sighed, "I tried telling him."

Abby then spun back around to Tony, "Don't make me carry you to an exam room."

Tony quickly got up and went to the nurse's desk to get help. Ziva then walked back into the waiting room, "I have just been speaking to McGee's doctors and they are saying that we get to go see him now."

Abby sprung up immediatly, "Show me the way."

Gibbs and Abby followed Ziva down a long hallway until finally they turned into a room with McGee in a hospital bed, "Timmy!"

McGee then cringed slightly.

"What's wrong?" asked Abby.

McGee went slightly red, "I was just getting ready for a hug," he said sheepishly.

Abby furrowed her eyebrows, "I will think about what that meant later...how are you feeling?"

McGee shrugged, "My arm is not feeling good and I have a headache, but other than that I think I'll live. Where's Tony? Last thing I remember was us flying off a road in a car."

"Don't worry, McGee," said Gibbs, "He's just getting some glass out of him, it's not as bad as it sounds."

Ziva smiled, "We are all just glad that you are okay."

They all talked for several minutes, about the accident and about other things and then Tony entered the room with a big smile on his face, "Tim! You all right?"

"For the first time being shot, I'm okay."

"Yes, today is a historical day. The first McGunshotwound in history. So, are you sure that you are okay?"

"Positive. Listen, you guys should get back to NCIS and keep working on who is behind all of this. Besides, I should be back by tomorrow, not in fieldwork but in desk duty at least."

"Are you sure you don't need any of us sticking around?" asked Gibbs and then Abby jumped up.

"I'll stay with McGee for a couple of hours. I mean, do you guys have any more evidence that you need me to work on at all today?"

"No, but I don't want you here alone, not with that maniac out there." said Gibbs.

Then McGee spoke up, "Boss, now that I think about it I can go back to work now. As long as I take antibiotics and I renew my bandages every couple of hours I should be fine."

Tony was expecting Gibbs to shake his head and say no but instead he nodded, "Usually I'd say no McGee, but I want everyone safe at NCIS, let me talk to the doctor." Gibbs left and went into the hall and Tony had his mouth wide open.

"I am sensing unfairness,. So McGee gets to go back to NCIS acouple of hours after he gets hurt but Gibbs is always trying to make me take it easy."

Ziva smiled, "Do not feel to bad, Tony. I am sure that if you got hurt and there was a maniac out there then Gibbs would do the same thing."

Gibbs and the doctor walked quickly in, "Well, Mr. McGee you should be free to go. _But only _if you take the antibiotics that I have prescribed to you. If you start to bleed again or have any problems I want you to come back immediately. Do you here me?"

McGee gave a broad smile, "Thank you so much doctor, but I don't have any clothes."

"Yes you do," said Abby, "I stopped by to get you some, just in case."

McGee's face went slightly red and Tony knew that that only meant one thing but for once he kept his mouth quiet. They had been lucky that what happened wasn't as bad as it could have been. He wondered how long they would have until their attacker striked again and just how lucky they would be when he did.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter was a little slow, there will be a lot more action in the next. I am happy to say that I have updated thre times in a row on time, and I hope to make it four.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed again and I am sorry if I missed thanking you personally. I would also like to thank Trueheart and I agree with you completely, and I will do my best to fix it. Lastly, I would like to thank everyone who favorited my story or alerted it. I also don't know how many stories NCIS is so I just put down five, plus the autopsy which is in the ground.**

**I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Back at NCIS McGee was in his chair with his arm bandaged tightly and a jar of Advil sitting on his desk, "Tim, I still don't understand how you can take all of that Advil and still be sane," said Tony shaking his head.

McGee smiled, "Not everyone pretends to be an alien from another planet after a few pills," said McGee jokingly remembering last week.

"Well, you don't need to worry about that I'm not taking any. I'm just letting nature doing it's job." He rubbed his ribcage under his desk.

Gibbs walked in with Ziva hot on his heels, he quickly examined his two agents and then went right to business, "Okay, so we know that are attacker is out to get us specifically. We knew that from the beginning, since he said our names from the bomb. We also know that Abby and Ducky are probably not in danger because he did not mention their names, but we do not know for sure. And we know that our attacker is or is with Sydney Davinson."

The teamdidn't know how to react at first, they had never seen Gibbs talk that much in his life. But from the glare that they got they immediately went to work. After a while Gibbs called out, "Tony, go down to Abby's lab and get the report about those bullets that the doctors found in McGee's arm."

"Sorry, Boss but I'm right on the track of where Sydney Davinson is, I just have to do these last couple of things."

"Fine, Ziva you go."

Ziva nodded and waked into the elevator. She pressed the two to go to Abby's lab, they were on five. The elevator began it's descend down and immediately Ziva sensed that something was wrong. Elevators weren't the fastest things in the world but they were much faster than this one was. She quickly hit the stop button but it did not stop. On floor four she could hear an eery sound and she tried climbing out of the emergency door, but it was too late. On floor three the elevator plummeted down the chute.

* * *

Ducky had been examining his latest body and he decided that he would go pay McGee a visit upstairs. He had been feeling guilty that he didn't see him at the hospital, but he was in the middle of an important autopsy and unfortunately Jimmy Palmer was out sick. He headed out of autopsy and started toward the elevator door, but before he even talk two steps and explosion erupted and the two elevator doors flung of only two inches from were he was standing.

Dust filled the air but through it he could see a a body lying flat on the floor. Ducky quickly rushed over and went to the body's side, he was shocked to see that it was Ziva, and even more shocked to see that she looked up at him.

"Ziva, can you hear me!"

She coughed a couple of times and managed out a, "Yes."

"Let me see the extent of the injuries," he examined her body, she had a large gash on her thigh and he quickly wrapped his white autopsy jacket around it. She also had her left wrist in a very awkward position, it was no doubt broken. And by what he felt she had several broken ribs. With addition to several cuts all over her.

"The injuries are bad, but not bad considering you just had a drop in an elevator."

Ziva coughed several more times, "In Mossad we were trained to be prepared for any situation," she coughed again, "Even for an elevator falling down a chute."

Ducky did a sympathetic smile, "I never thought I'd say this, but thank God for Mossad. But, it's best not to talk now, I am sure help is on the way. I was not the only one to have heard the explosion.

Ducky was right about that. All over the building people were panicking and several ambulances were coming. But Gibbs team were the most worried. They all pushed their way through the people on the stairs as quickly as they could. They finally made it down to autopsy and took their place next to Ziva.

Everyone was in shock and they tried to make Ziva as comfortable as possible. Gibbs and McGee were saying calming things to her and Tony was holding on tightly to her hand and she spoke, "From what I can tell I am not in any serious danger. Do not come to the hospital, you must find who did this."

Tony shook his head and Ducky said, "The girl is right, Anthony. Abby and I will keep Ziva company, you must all figure out who are doing these horrible things to you all."

The EMT's then all gathered around Ziva and stuck several IV's in her and placed her into the stretcher Tony gave her one last squeeze to her hand and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Then she was whisked away up the stairs.

Team Gibbs were not feeling well, especially not Tony . They quickly jogged back up the stairs back to the bull-pen. Tony saw on his computer screen that it had successfully found were Sydney was, but Gibbs broke in, "We shouldn't be the ones to go. Another NCIS team should go, or I don't know, maybe even a SWAT team. But if we go then we'll be killed."

"That's great," said Tony darkly, "All of this for a stupid location. And a locaton that I can't even go to." Then a rare thing happened, he let his emotions be shown, he puched his desk sending a loud crack throughout the bull-pen.

McGee looked up from where he was staring at the ground in surprise. Gibbs simply took several large steps to Tony's desk, "Remember what I told you in the waiting room, DiNozzo."

Tony walked up to Gibbs and looked him inthe eyes, "I'm sorry if I can't feel like a shiny spring meadow every time that one of my team mates gets seriously injured. This lunatic is out to kill us I know that, but he is also out there to _torture_ us. I'm sure he could have aimed better at McGee and I'm sure he could have made the elevator explode in the inside. But he didn't. And I know one thing, it's only going to get to get _worse."_

McGee looked back and fourth between the two men glaring at each other. Tony caught sight of him, "What are you looking at, McGoggle? Your not just going to sit around while some other team gets the guy."

"Tony, think about it, what else can we do? Last time we tried going to were we thought Sydney was I got shot and we flew of the road. They are only after us, not other people." reasoned McGee.

Tony did a scornful laugh, "I can't believe this. It's really something," he grabbed his gun from his desk. And tried to walk past Gibbs, but was stopped by his hand pushing out onto his chest, he winced slightly because that was were the bruise was.

"Stay here, that's an order."

Tony simply pushed pass Gibbs and Gibbs tried to run after him. But he lost him on the staircase because there were still many people going down the staircase in panic. Gibbs pushed through and ignored the angry looks that he was getting, he finally made it to the garage, but instead of Tony's car, he only saw tire tracks.

**So, I hope that I got Tony in character. I wanted to make him angry and angsty in this chapter to make it a little bit more dramatic. How did I do? Please review and tell m what you liked or disliked, constructive critism is always welcomed. I am thinking about making at least five more chapters, probably more.**


End file.
